Memories of Emotion
by AWriterWhoLikesCookies
Summary: Here's what happens when Kurt dies, leaving Blaine all alone. AU (I think?). In this story Blaine is in the same year as Kurt, and it's senior year. Quinn is like, Blaine's good friend in this. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Now a Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! I'm terribly sorry about not updating my story, ****_What's Missing?_****, I wanted to write today, I really did, but then I found Teen Wolf... I'm obsessed. Anyways, this story is kind of angsty, I think, but I'm not sure how I feel about it... feel free to review with thoughts, and uh yeah, please don't hate me for not updating ****_What's Missing?_****... bye...**

Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn watch Blaine stare at the ceiling, lying on the bed, and looking lifeless.

"I feel awful," Rachel whispers.

Quinn nods, "do you think we should- I don't know, go talk to him, or something?"

"I think so."

"Mercedes?" Quinn asks, "you've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I know, I- I just wish I could do something," she says, and Rachel nods.

"We can," Quinn says decidedly, and the other two girls stare at her, so she walks over to the bed and sits down. "Blaine? Blaine, please talk to us. We're here to help."

Blaine sits up, the circles under his eyes startlingly dark, "help?" his voice is dead sounding. "How could you help? I think the only one who could make this any better is him. And he's _gone._ He's gone, Quinn, and-" he breaks off, choking, and then starts to sob, "Quinn, he's gone forever, and I don't think I can go on."

"Blaine, honey, no, no, you'll be alright, eventually."

His voice drops to a whisper, "but I _can't._"

She sighs as he falls into her arms, "you have to."

Blaine falls asleep, slipping away into an unconscious state of dreaming.

_A staircase, a familiar one, one he has only fond memories of._

_A boy, one that makes Blaine feel warm and fuzzy inside, standing on the staircase. Blaine steps towards him, and he holds out his hand, silently inviting Blaine to dance with him. Music starts, and they move along with it, swaying to the music. Blaine lies his head on the boy's shoulder, sighing happily, "I love you," he says. "I'll always love you."_

_"You know I love you too."_

_Blaine lifts his head to look at the other boy, "yeah… Kurt."_

_The two boys kiss, and as soon as their lips meet, Blaine's world is thrown into darkness._

Blaine jerks his head up, only to see that he was sleeping with his head on Quinn's lap. "Huh?"

"Nothing, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes had to go, but your dad said I could stay the night, if it's alright with you."

"S-sure, thanks."

Quinn's lips tilt upwards the slightest bit, her face looking gentle and almost maternal, "of course."

Blaine sets his head back down on her lap, and she runs her fingers through his free curls, he closes his eyes, then asks, "Quinn?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Why him?" Blaine asks in a small voice, like a child.

Quinn strokes his hair for a few seconds longer, before answering, "I don't know… I really don't."

Blaine doesn't say anything else, but he does roll onto his back, falling back asleep quickly.

_"Do you know where I can-" his sentence is cut off by the tightest hug Blaine had ever felt, Kurt is squeezing him to death, "find the bathroom?"_

_"It's over there."_

_Blaine smiles, "I don't really have to go, I just needed an excuse to come talk to you."_

_Kurt smiles at him, making Blaine's heart melt, "you never need an excuse to talk to me."_

_Kurt's familiar smile fades into black, and Blaine steps back, jolting awake._

Blaine gasps, and Quinn looks at him, concern filling her eyes, "Blaine? Are you alright?"

"Yeah- yeah, I- I just don't think I can do this."

"You said that before, but you have to, Blaine, look at me," Blaine looks upwards, and Quinn continues, "you are strong. I'm going to tell you something, that maybe Kurt told you, maybe he didn't, but I know this for a fact. You were the love of his life. You were his soulmate, his first boyfriend, and his first kiss he actually enjoyed. Here's what I _know_ Kurt would say right now," Blaine takes a breath in and holds it, "he would say… courage."

At that, Blaine breaks out crying, the sobs loud and pained, and Quinn still just holds him, the whole night through. The next morning, Blaine wakes up to Quinn's green eyes watching him intently, and he says, "w- what time is it?"

"About eight," Quinn answers, looking towards the clock.

Blaine curls up, and Quinn sighs, "Blaine, death is a horrible thing, especially when the victim is young, but you can either choose to give up, and only feel sadness, or-"

"But I don't feel sad," Blaine says, making the green-eyed girl raise her eyebrows, "I just feel empty. And I have memories, like memories of emotion, but now- now I just feel empty."

Quinn feels tears welling up in her eyes a bit, and she says, "you have to pull through, for Kurt."

"What if I can't?" Blaine asks, voice broken and lost.

"Here's what I think. Romeo and Juliet? Not the greatest love story of all time. The greatest love stories of all time are the ones where the living lover keeps living. They carry on, and still remember the other one. People need to find different ways to cope, and you'll do that. Instead of feeling empty, or sad, or angry, remember Kurt. Remember all the good times, and carry on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, so both reviewers asked what happened to Kurty, so this is now a two shot, but this is the end! =D Thanks for reading, umm, this story makes me sad, and I don't know why I wrote it. Its 5 int he morning, and I've been up all night. That is all. Thanks again! (wait, also, Glee's Come What May, I've become re-obsessed with it. It's amazing.)**

It has now been six months since Kurt Hummel's funeral, and six and a half since that awful phone call Blaine received, telling him that Kurt had passed, after getting into an awful car accident. Blaine goes to his grave every day. Every single day. He talks to Kurt, he leaves him notes, he sometimes places flowers there. Red and yellow roses, like the ones Kurt gave him last year.

"Hi," Blaine settles into the grass, before continuing, "I've been doing well, recently, your dad is alright. I'm so glad he has Carole, and I've been looking out for him, so don't worry. Me and Tina went to the movies last Saturday, we saw the new Wolverine movie."

He looks down, warm tears starting to slide down his cheeks, "I've stayed strong, so far, but every night I picture us, our meeting, you singing Blackbird, our first kiss, Prom, and then I picture what could have- would have, been. A wedding, a honeymoon, coming home every day to you, getting to kiss you every morning when I wake up, cooking breakfast with you, maybe even having kids someday, but it can't happen… I've done it, Kurt, I've graduated. I got into NYADA, my whole life is coming together, and yet, you're not here."

"But I've decided that I'm going to go, I'll go to NYADA, pursue a broadway career, because Quinn's advice has really stuck with me. She said that the best love stories are not the ones where when your soulmate dies, you do too, they are the ones where you carry through. Remember Titanic? Of course, we watched it all the time, probably second only to Moulin Rouge!, Rose carried on, and lived a happy healthy life."

Blaine stands, brushing down his pants, and wiping his eyes, "I leave on Sunday, but before I do, I have to sing you this."

_"Never knew, I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing_

_Tellin' me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day,"_

As he stands, watching the cold grave, and singing the next verse, he reminisces of the times he sang this song with Kurt, and hears the other boy's voice.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_'Til the end of time,"_

Blaine smiles, tears falling heavily now and sings out the last bit.

_"Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day."_

He steps to the grave, one more rose in hand, and he places it gently on the grave, he glides his finger along the top of the tombstone, and whispers, tears falling onto the stone, "goodbye, love."

He walks away, not looking back once, hands in his pockets, and tears still streaming down his cheeks.


End file.
